


资本下场，恕我难从【227】-2

by yuanwhwaater



Series: 227 [2]
Category: 227事件, Event 227
Genre: M/M, 金主x萧站 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanwhwaater/pseuds/yuanwhwaater
Summary: 多重章节我好像不会，所以我试试先分开来发（希望有人可以教教我，害）此系列正式停更，经LOFTER的大佬们说，不要为xz增加热度我也厌了吃这种瓜，就这样吧。
Series: 227 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	资本下场，恕我难从【227】-2

过了几天，萧站越发地坐不住了，纵然金主每隔几天都会来看他，并且做一些爱做的事，但是出于对信息的未知，萧站依旧放心不下。

这日，萧站看着垂暮的夕阳，庭院里洒下带着些许暗淡的阳光，灿烂又迟暮，正如萧站惴惴不安的心境一样，总觉得又有什么事情要发生了一样的。

萧站轻抚着自己的心口，这次金主又没来和自己吃晚饭呢……

夜幕降临，金主冷凝的脚步声逐步传来，萧站声色未动，心却平静下来了，有金主在，事情仿佛一切都有转机了。

但当真正看到金主本人的时候，萧站似有些迟疑，只见那人带着一身冰寒的气息，冰冷而肃杀。

你在他的眼里看不到任何东西，反倒是自己的内心被瞧得清清楚楚。

金主像是踩着风霜向萧站走来，随着冷凝的脚步声越发临近，萧站的心跳故态萌发地开始急速跳动。

“我不得不告诉你一个坏消息，”看到萧站，金主的脸色才少许地有些温度，继而有些冷酷地开口道，“这次惹到的同人相关人士只是想要你结束你的IP生涯，而你的粉丝却想要你死啊。”

萧站有些迷糊，粉丝怎么会让自己死呢？

“你知道吗，这次他们举报了同人平台还不够，还挖出了你之前的许多黑料，我已经尽力找人在帮你洗了，实在不行就找营销号帮你转移话题。”

“互联网的记忆，呵，不过七天而已。总之有我在，你不必担心。不过你的公关团队实在太弱了，我原本让他们发个道歉声明是想要平息下事态，但是没想到他们这么蠢，避重就轻，不知所云。”

“宝贝，听我的把你的公关团队换掉吧，别想着让自己成为清清白白打工仔的样子了，你是我的人，值得最好的。”

“娱乐圈这趟浑水，没背景的人根本混不下去，再说了，你都跟了我了，怎么样都不清白了，坦荡接受现实，通过我获得更好的资源不好吗？”

金主有些邪性的眼神望着萧站，带着一丝威胁和无奈。

萧站则根本没意识到金主的用意，眼睛中盈满了屈辱的泪水：“你怎么可以这么想我，你是不是嫌弃我你去年龄大了，想要抛弃我？我只是……我只是想要做一个清清白白的人而已，你说的爱我，就是让我连我自己的想法都没有是吗？”

做明星本来就付出太多，如果还无法骗过世人的话，那我真的实在是太糟糕了，每天望着镜子里的自己，像自己又被自己否认，究竟是装着装着就信了，还是太累了面具拿不下来了呢？

我按着剧本去演，拿着人设被营销号评说，我究竟还是不是自己呢？是木偶吗？资本的商品？还是供人取乐的玩意？

萧站不乏悲观的想着，美人落泪，金主却笑得越发邪性，手指轻挑起萧站的下巴。

“啧啧啧，哭的可真伤心呢，真当自己是个玩意了？还在这立牌坊？也不看看你是什么身份，你是我捧起来的玩意，我把你摔了，你就什么都不是。”

“不要忘了，我们的开始不过是场交易。”


End file.
